


[Fanvideo] Zeenat/Meera - you are always welcome to my home

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [12]
Category: Dor | String (2006)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Femslash, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hindu Character, Multi, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "Loving him was red/losing him was the deepest blue" Two woman deal with grief and find eachother.





	[Fanvideo] Zeenat/Meera - you are always welcome to my home

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:**  Dor (2006)

**Music:** Dara Puspita - Welcome To My House(leftside cover) (72)

 

"Loving him was red/losing him was the deepest blue"  
Two woman deal with grief and find eachother.  
  
finished date: 31. March 2017

 

Stream[ **here**](https://archive.org/details/DorWelcomeToMyHome)

 

After watching [Nights Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281351) by garrideb, I was inspired to watch the movie and had to make my own fanvids for it too.


End file.
